Not All Good Things Must Come to an End
by dkfan24
Summary: Mom had always said that, "all good things must come to an end," and I think I've experienced enough in my life to prove her statement correct. With that as my philosophy, I now begin my new life at a new school, Ouran Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not All Good Things Must Come to an End**

 **Summary:** **Mom had always said that, "all good things must come to an end," and I think I've experienced enough in my life to prove her statement correct. With that as my philosophy, I now begin my new life at a new school, Ouran Academy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

I stood in front of the enormous school building, my blue eyes staring in awe at the elegance and the beauty of its architecture while wondering to myself how a school could possibly look this majestic. When I had received my scholarship to Ouran a few weeks ago, I knew full well that the school would be nothing compared to what I had ever experienced, but the moment the image of the Ouran Academy building appeared in my view, I realized that I was in for a whole lot more. The sheer fact that I realized that just upon seeing the school's exterior definitely said something about the place.

I stayed in that position for a good few minutes before my senses kicked in, reminding me of where I was and how stupid I probably looked, standing still and staring at a school building as if it was hypnotising me, which it kind of was. I took my gaze off of the eye catching building and glanced around at the many students getting out of limos, walking up the path, and climbing up the castle like stairs leading into the school. The sight of seeing so many students in the exact same outfits, boys clad in their blue suits, and girls adorned in their yellow dresses, was a sight I'd have to get used to after spending all of my previous school years surrounded by students dressed in whatever suited their liking. Looking down at my own yellow attire, I realized that dressing in the same outfit everyday would be just another thing I'd have to get used to.

Focusing my attention back on the building in front of me, and trying not to get too distracted by its glamor again, I took a deep breath and began to walk slowly in its direction, trying my best to fit in with the students walking beside me. So far, I hadn't gotten any strange looks, or at least I hadn't noticed any. Aside from my unfamiliar face, I didn't think I stood out too much. My chocolate brown hair fell nicely onto my shoulders, my bangs just hitting the top of my sky blue eyes. My favorite blue bow, also one of my only bows, sat neatly in my hair as I had taken a lot of time that morning to make it look just right. The bow had belonged to my mother, and wearing it made me feel like she was with me, giving me all the confidence I needed to survive this treacherous new journey.

The interior of the building was just as magnificent, if not more magnificent than the exterior. I had to force my eyes straight ahead in order to keep them from gazing off at all the glamor surrounding me. Its colossal size scared me, its many staircases and zigzagging hallways making my mind spin by just trying to differentiate one from the other.

The school bell then rung, making me panic because I still hadn't gone to the school office to receive my schedule. Seeing as I had no idea where I was or where I was supposed to go, I decided that I'd have to be a little courageous and ask someone for directions. I glanced around me and tried looking for the nicest looking person out of the many students hurrying past me, rushing to get to their classes on time. My frantic eyes set upon a dark haired boy walking past me, trying his best to balance the stack of books in his hands. I decided to ask him, as he seemed the least intimidating out of the many other students walking past me.

"Excuse me, would you mind giving me directions to the office?"

Despite my best attempts, my voice came out in a hushed, almost inaudible tone. I was surprised to see that he actually heard me above all the chatter in the hall, and looked up at me to meet my gaze.

"Sure. I'm actually passing it on my way, so just follow me."

I mumbled a thanks, somewhat disappointed that I couldn't overcome my shyness, and followed the polite boy down the hall. His height seemed a little too short for a male, but I didn't think about it too much as my brother had been pretty short for his age too. I immediately regretted comparing him to my brother as it just brought back the memories I had tried to lock away upon starting my new life at Ouran.

"Are you alright? You look a little upset about something."

I quickly shook my head at the boy's question of concern. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit nervous."

He smiled at me. "First day, huh? I've been there, I know exactly what you're going through."

He then stopped in his tracks and pointed to his right. My gaze followed his finger and I could see the office up ahead.

"There's the office. Good luck and maybe I'll see you around. I've got to get to class now, bye."

I mumbled another thanks, scolding myself at the same time for showing, yet again, a lack of appreciation. As the boy walked away, I realized I hadn't asked for his name. Oh well, maybe I'd have another chance later.

I walked up to the main desk and waited for the secretary to notice my presence.

"Excuse me."

The secretary swiveled around in her chair to face me.

"Hello, how can help you, dear?"

I hesitated, as I could feel my voice already getting stuck in my throat. Damn shyness.

"I'm a new student here, Miyazaki Toshiko. I believe I was told to come here for my schedule?"

The secretary smiled and rummaged through some papers on her desk. 'Oh yes, Toshiko, I knew I didn't recognize you."

She pulled out a slip of paper from a large envelope. "Here you go. Good luck on your first day."

She smiled again and I managed to give her a small smile back.

Walking away, I sighed and looked over the paper in my hands. I still couldn't believe that I was actually here, at the prestigious Ouran Academy. A part of me wanted to rejoice and feel hopeful about it, but my more experienced self got in the way, reminding me of every other time I had been hopeful about something in the past, and how those situations came to end. No, I told myself, life was not going to disappoint me this time. I was going to expect its bad ending because as Mom had always said, "all good things must come to an end."

* * *

 **This is my first time writing for Ouran, so we'll see how it goes.**

 **This will be a KaoruXOC because he's my favorite host! Also because I've read a lot of HostXOC fics and to be honest, quite a lot of them seemed very unrealistic, as in the OC is somehow always able to tell that Haruhi is a girl, can tell the twins apart, unfazed by the host club (which sometimes isn't a bad thing, but I feel sometimes it has been way overdone), and always gets introduced to the host club rather quickly and in the most unrealistic, and absurd of ways. Sorry if I'm being too critical, but that's just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to do this in first person, and I can tell you right now that it will be switching POV's so I'll try to make things as unconfusing as possible. Other than that, I hope you liked it so far, and I know it's kind of hard to comment on the first chapter, but I would love to hear what you think, so reviews are appreciated.**

 **Not sure when the next update will be, but until then, have a nice day and thanks again for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Who's that girl over there in the corner? I don't recognize her."

I turned my gaze away from the window at the sound of Hikaru's voice and looked over at the corner he was referring to. Sure enough, a girl I had never seen before was sitting in a desk in the far corner of the room, her hands neatly folded in her lap, and her gaze staring down at the top of her desk, making it impossible for me to see her face.

"She's new here." Hikaru and I both turned our gazes simultaneously towards Haruhi when she spoke up from her seat between us. "I just met her on my way to class when she asked me for directions to the office, but other than that I don't know anything about her."

As if on impulse, Hikaru and I both shared a look before setting our eyes again upon the new girl sulking in the back of the room. I guess I shouldn't have said sulking, as I honestly couldn't tell what she was feeling because I couldn't get a good view of her. I sat there, my eyes staring hard at her unmoving figure, telling her in my mind to turn around, though I knew full well that my thoughts wouldn't have any effect on her.

"Guys, quit staring. It's impolite." Haruhi scolded upon noticing our actions.

"But it's our job to make her feel welcome." My brother protested.

My gaze was still fixed on the new girl which was why I didn't notice Hikaru staring at me, as if he was expecting me to finish his protest. It was only after a few seconds of awkward silence, Hikaru's incomplete sentence still lingering in the air, that I came back to my senses and realized what Hikaru was looking at me expectantly for.

"Because she's a potential client for the host club."

The long pause made the comment sound awfully random, causing even Haruhi to look up at me with a strange look on her face.

"I guess the 'finishing each other's sentences' thing isn't really working today." Haruhi said jokingly, as if she sensed Hikaru's harsh glare towards me was going to cause some tension between us.

Hikaru looked at me questioningly, confused as to why my response was delayed, but I quickly averted my eyes from him, he being forced to do the same as the teacher suddenly entered the room, signifying that class had begun.

I found it awfully hard to keep my attention focused on the lesson during class, and though that wasn't necessarily an uncommon thing for me, what attracted my undivided attention that morning was drastically different from what usually occupied my mind. As hard as I tried to keep control over my thoughts, they always wound up drifting to the new girl. As hard as I tried to keep my eyes on the teacher at the front of the room, they always ended up glancing in the direction of the girl sitting in the back corner. It puzzled me as to why I found myself so fascinated by her. I knew nothing about her. My unexplainable interest in her was the equivalent of a random passersby arousing my attention. What was it about her that intrigued me so much?

My thoughts were then rudely interrupting by the bell, signaling that the class was over. As I gathered my belongings, I kept one eye on the new girl, as if she were a magnet and my eyes metal, resulting in them being pulled back towards her direction every time I tried to look away. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I had no desire to stop myself.

I finally did have to put an end to our so called magnetic attraction when she departed from the classroom, leaving me alone with no one to stalk. I almost went to follow her lead and leave the classroom along with her, but my sense of reality blatantly told me that it wasn't the best idea. Instead, I sighed and brought my attention, or at least half of it, the other still daydreaming about the new girl, to the conversation taking place between my twin brother and the girl dressed as a boy. What they were discussing didn't particularly interest me, but as an attempt to appear as my normal self, I put on an act that I was.

"I still don't believe that you honestly spend close to four hours a night doing homework, Haruhi." I heard Hikaru say as the three of us made our way to exit the classroom. "I think it's just an excuse, so you don't have to spend your time with us."

So he was still trying to coax Haruhi into coming to our house one day. I had ruled out that option quite a while ago, as pretty much all of our attempts at persuading Haruhi had been very bluntly turned down. Yet, Hikaru still kept trying. It amused me to see how long it will take him until he finally gives up on it. When he really wanted something, it was hard to get him to back down.

"Why would I lie to you, Hikaru? If I really didn't have an excuse, then I'd just tell you that I didn't want to come." Haruhi said simply. It made me wonder if she was aware of how blunt she usually was.

"So, you really _do_ want to come, but you just have too much homework. Is that it because we can fix that."

"I'm not coming. I have to deal with you guys enough during school, I don't need you're annoying presence in my free time too."

"But Haruhi, we're not annoying. We're fun, but you wouldn't understand that because you don't know how to be fun."

Somewhere in the middle of their argument, I stopped listening and let myself fall into walking a few feet behind them, my thoughts slowly becoming absorbed in my earlier predicament about the intriguing new girl that had mysteriously captured my attention throughout the whole duration of the class that morning. There was a small voice in the back of my head that kept asking me why I kept thinking about her, but I couldn't think of a reasonable answer. If anything, the question just made me think of her more.

Eventually, I had lost sight of Hikaru and Haruhi, as a result of my pace becoming much slower than I had originally began. My thoughts were still solely focused on the girl, which was why I made the horrible mistake of not being conscious of my surroundings which led to me completely humiliating myself when I suddenly collided with a girl in the hallway, causing us both to fall onto the floor and our books scattered around us.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said apologetically as I turned to face the girl I had so rudely knocked over, at the same time offering my hand to help her up.

She was in the process of gathering her fallen books, causing her chocolate brown hair to cover her face as she bent towards the ground. She quickly looked up at me, pushing her hair aside, revealing one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen on a girl, and I had seen many in my life as a result of living in a fashion oriented family. Her dark, thin hair outlined her pale complextion perfectly, her bright blue eyes giving off the impression that you were gazing into an ocean of tears wept from endless days and nights spent crying one's heart out. To put it simply, her appearance was beautiful and calm, yet, beneath that mask, if one only were to look a tad closer, it'd be obvious to see the sorrow and pain hidden behind the "everything's alright" façade that she expertly displayed.

"It's quite alright. It was just an accident." She said politely, her voice coming out almost in a whisper.

She gratefully took my hand and it was only when she was standing up right again did it dawn on me that she was the mystery girl that had been unintentionally manipulating my thoughts from the moment my eyes had layed upon her that morning. My heart began to speed up, knowing full well that I had to take the opportunity to acquaint myself with her, but a rare occurrence of my voice getting stuck in my throat decided to take place at that very moment, and all I could utter was another useless apology.

"I'm sorry, again."

She gave me a small smile, though I could see that it was forced. "Don't worry about it. It happens."

To my surprise, she turned away from me and began to walk in the opposite direction. Feeling as if I had lost my only opportunity to speak to her, I frantically wracked my brain for something to say. I wasn't going to just let the girl of my daydreams, quite literally, just simply walk away like that.

"Hey, wait! I don't think we've ever met before. Are you new here?"

Fortunately for me, she heard my question and turned back around to face me, the small forced smile appearing on her face in the process.

"Yes, I'm here on a scholarship. I'm Miyazaki Toshiko."

So she was a commoner, not that it really made much of a difference of who she was. The only thing that puzzled me was why I was so interested in her and why she appeared to be so sad, the latter question only forming in my mind after I had crashed into her and gotten a closer look at her.

"Oh, well in that case, welcome to Ouran. I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, and I think you were in my class earlier."

Toshiko's expression didn't change, though I had a feeling that she wasn't enjoying my company.

"Thank you and nice to meet you, Kaoru. I really must get to class now."

Class. I had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, right. I have to get to class too. Well, it was nice meeting you Toshiko, and maybe I'll see you around."

She nodded before turning around once again. I was about to turn around too, but another idea of how to become more acquainted with her then popped up in my mind.

"Hey, maybe you could stop by the host club later. I'm a host there, you know."

Toshiko turned around suddenly, the fake smile I had seen earlier now replaced by an almost fearful expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't really like extracurricular activities, but thank you for the offer."

Her quick refusal shocked me, and all I could do was stare at her in surprise as she hurriedly walked away. It wasn't the fact that she had refused that stunned me, but I was confused as to why she had seemed so nervous about it, and why she didn't even give it a chance. Her sudden discomfort triggered by my offer, along with the depressing ambience she created with her presence, intrigued me a whole lot more and I immediately felt my curiosity about her grow, as the need to know who she really was absorbed my mind. She wasn't as happy as she pretended to be, and it made me really wonder what she could possibly be hiding. If I couldn't get her to come to the host club, then maybe there was another way that I could get to know her better.

But how could I do that without having anyone know? The last thing I wanted was one of the other club members, or really Hikaru for that matter, knowing about my interest in Toshiko. I'd have to come up with something because my curiosity wasn't going to disappear. If anything, it would just keep growing bigger and bigger, and that was why I had to make this my goal for the next few days.

* * *

 **The ending was kind of rushed, so I apologize if it was bad.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I'd very much like to hear what you think. Thank you to everyone who are already following this story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments were very much appreciated.**

 **I hope I'm making the right choice of writing this in first person because I know it's not really the preferred method for when writing romance, but I feel that first person is a very good way to get deep into a character's personality and how they really perceive things and feel about them. Also, I'm more comfortable with writing in first person and I feel that I write a lot better that way, so tell me what you guys think and if I should keep it like this.**

 **Also, one last thing, would you guys mind if I put in Hikaru/Haruhi on the side because that's the only pairing I'd be willing to do, as I'm not much of a fan of Tamaki/Haruhi. I mean, I don't really care either way, but if enough people want it then I can incorporate it into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Toshiko's P.O.V.**

I quickly turned away from Kaoru, and hurried off in the other direction, completely ashamed of myself for turning down his friendly invitation. If I were anyone else, I would have gladly accepted the offer, but I just couldn't bring myself to associate with others, especially after all that has happened.

Fortunately, he didn't try to follow me, which gave me the opportunity to be alone in the empty hallway with just my thoughts. I hoped that he didn't take my quick rejection personally, for I had no intention of acting like that towards him specifically, as I would have said the same thing if it were anyone else.

As I walked down the hall towards my next class, I wondered why Kaoru had invited me to his club in the first place, for that was certainly not a typical request one gave upon bumping into a random stranger in the hallway. Perhaps he was just a very outgoing individual, and made it his responsibility to make others feel welcome.

I kind of hoped that that was the case, and that there wasn't some other reason that he had done it because that would mean that he might know something. How he could possibly know anything about my past was beyond me, for I knew nothing about him except for his name, of which he had just informed me of nearly two minutes prior. I'd have to be more careful, so as not to give anything away. I didn't want anyone to ever find out about me.

By the end of the day, I had almost completely ridden my memory of what had happened earlier, but as I was packing up my things, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation being held between a few girls walking past me which ultimately brought my memory back.

"Are you guys coming to the host club today?" One of them asked the others with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Of course, I have an appointment with the Hitachiin twins. " Another girl said, as if it were a dream come true.

Their voices eventually left my range of hearing, but the topic of their discussion still lingered in my mind. They were talking about the host club that Kaoru had invited me to, but the part that aroused my curiosity was the fact that they spoke of it as if it were some sort of heaven. It made me wonder what it was that they did in that host club.

Perhaps I would go to visit this infamous host club one day, but only because I was curious. It wasn't for any other reason, but to see what all the hype was about, but not today. I didn't want Kaoru to think that I was coming to involve myself in the school social life, so I'd have to put it off for a few days.

But there was something else that those girls had said that captured my attention. They had said the Hitachiin twins which led me to believe that Kaoru had a sibling, and from the sound of it, they seemed like they got along quite well.

I hoped that my intuition was correct because the sight of siblings getting along made me remember all the good times I had had with my siblings. It pained me when siblings fought because they didn't know how much they really meant to each other. I guess one only realizes something's value once it is lost forever.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After my last class, I hurried over to the host club with a small hope that maybe Toshiko would change her mind. She seemed to keep her distance from me for the rest of the day, so I hadn't had another chance to ask her since she had rejected my first offer.

Upon entering the third music room, I was greeted with the typical scene of the other club members preparing for the day's club activities. Glancing around the room, I could see Hunny by the snacks table, his blue eyes gazing longingly at the fresh desserts while Mori stood beside him, preventing him from laying his hands upon anything.

Kyoya was sitting at one of the tables, his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop in front of him, and his hands typing fervently on the keyboard while at the same time, commenting every few seconds on whatever Tamaki was dramatically discussing with him.

My eyes then wandered over to Haruhi who was trying to get a few minutes of homework done, but the irritated expression on her face, and the fact that Hikaru was sitting right next to her told me otherwise.

Naturally, I walked over to join my brother who I assumed was busy pestering Haruhi. As much as I respected Haruhi as a good friend, I just couldn't fight the urge to tease her, especially when Hikaru was involved.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached them.

Haruhi just groaned at the sound of my presence, as she knew that with the _two_ of us bothering her, she would never get anything done. Hikaru looked up at me with a bored expression.

"Kaoru, all she does is study. It's like she has no other purpose in life."

I smirked as Haruhi groaned again and mumbled something about school being the only thing she had to worry about for the time being.

"I think you're right, Hikaru." I said agreeably as I plopped down in the chair on Haruhi's other side. "Maybe we should help get her mind off of it?"

"Or maybe we should help get _your_ mind off the new girl, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked me suddenly, causing me to look at her in surprise.

"New girl? What do you mean?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and began to put her books away, as she realized that she wasn't going to get anything done. "You didn't exactly try to hide the fact that you spent all your classes staring at her."

Hikaru looked at me strangely, as he obviously hadn't realized what I had been up to all day. I avoided his gaze, not really sure how I was going to get out of this.

"I wasn't staring. It's just that she refused to come to the host club."

"You _asked_ her?" Hikaru asked, as if it were the worst thing I could have done.

I simply nodded, as I wasn't too interested in describing how my oblivion of my surroundings led me to meet Toshiko.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal out of it? You said it yourself, Hikaru, that we should make her feel welcome."

Though, I knew that wasn't at all why I had done it. In all honesty, I didn't really know why I had done it. She just seemed so, different. I couldn't really explain it.

"Make who feel welcome?"

The three of us turned around to see Kyoya standing behind us, scribbling away in his black notebook. It puzzled me as to how he wrote so much, yet, never ran out of paper.

"There's a new girl in our class-" Haruhi began to explain, but Kyoya mindlessly cut her off.

"Oh, yes, Miyazaki Toshiko. A commoner here on a scholarship."

"Do you anything else about her?"

I immediately regretted blurting out the question, as it made me sound way more interested than I had intended. The question earned some confused looks from the three of them, but Kyoya still answered my question, though I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I don't have much else about her, though I believe she lives with her uncle, but I'm not sure where the rest of her family is. Is there a reason you're asking about her?"

"No," I said quickly, though maybe a little too quickly. "I was just curious."

Luckily for me, we were forced to end the conversation there, as the time for the club to open had arrived.

I watched the girls coming in carefully, keeping my eye out for a certain brown haired, blue eyed girl, but she never appeared. I felt somewhat disappointed, even though she had told me that she wasn't going to come.

But I couldn't allow my disappointment to shine through, so I continued on as if nothing was wrong. I acted along with Hikaru, performing our brotherly love act, causing our clients to squeel with glee at our antics. It usually amused me to see their reactions, but this time, I found it hard to pay attention to them, for my mind was elsewhere, pondering over my unexplainable fascination in Toshiko.

As I thought about it, I couldn't even remember why I had invited her to the host club in the first place. What did I think was going to happen? She wasn't just going to sit down and spill out her life story to me. What was I expecting?

"Kaoru!"

I jumped, startled by the voice interrupting my train of thought. I turned to Hikaru who was staring at me questioningly. The room was now empty of clients, and I was surprised as to how fast the time had just went.

"I've been calling your name for the last few minutes." Hikaru said. "Why are you so out of it today?"

I hated not telling him the whole truth, but I just couldn't let him know. It were times like these that made me wish I wasn't so contemplative about everything.

"I'm just thinking about something."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, annoyed by my generic reply. "Thinking about what?"

I sighed, as I was slowly losing my patience. I knew he wasn't going to stop asking me about it until he got the answer he wanted, but I wasn't going to allow myself to give in.

"It's nothing, okay. I'm done thinking about it." Which also wasn't entirely true.

Hikaru didn't reignite the conversation, but he didn't let the topic die down either. He didn't speak about it again until we were in the car, on our way home.

"Is it about the new girl?" He asked suddenly, as we sat quietly in the car.

"Her name's Toshiko." I said submissively, only fully realizing what I had said only after the damage had been done.

"Ah, so that _is_ what you're thinking about."

I could see the smirk on his face, but I didn't want to egg him on any further, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Why are you so interested in her? You barely know her."

"Exactly! I don't know her!" So much for keeping my mouth shut. "I don't know why I'm so interested in her."

I sighed, and mentally prepared myself for whatever teasing words Hikaru would throw at me, but surprisingly, they never came. It only surprised me more when he actually said something sensible to me for once.

"Maybe if you'd talk to her more, and get to know her better, you'll find out what's so interesting about her."

I gave him a strange look, but he just shrugged his shoulders, confused as to why I found his suggestion odd.

"What? I'm just trying to help." He said defensively.

"I know, thanks."

I knew it was a dumb answer, but reacting to his suggestion wasn't necessarily on my mind at the moment. I was still unsure if telling Hikaru was the right thing to do. I didn't want him to think that I was distancing myself from him in order to get to know someone else.

But did _I_ want to get to know someone else? Sure, we had both stepped out of our world to join the host club, but that step was so miniscule. It had been such a small step that we were still able to easily step out of it, and back into our own world anytime we wished.

But if I were to go ahead with Hikaru's suggestion, then I'd be taking a much larger step out of our world, a step so large that I'd possibly be risking re-entry back into our world. Was that a risk I wanted to take? Was that a risk that _Hikaru_ wanted me to take?

Judging by his suggestion, it almost did, but that couldn't be what he had intended. Hikaru was always the one who was more reluctant on leaving our world, it was me that pushed him out a little by setting him up with Haruhi. Hikaru didn't want me to step out, he just didn't realize that that would be the consequence of me getting to know Toshiko.

If Hikaru really didn't want our world to change, then maybe I shouldn't either. Perhaps I should just forget about Toshiko, whatever it was about her that interested me would eventually disappear anyway, wouldn't it?

It was a tough decision to make, but its solution predicted the fate of the world that Hikaru and I created. I didn't want to make a choice I'd regret, so perhaps it _would_ be better if I didn't take any risks, and keep things just as they were, just as _Hikaru_ wanted it.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I wasn't very proud of this chapter. I literally rewrote it three times because I just couldn't get a good feel for it, so I apologize if it wasn't my best. I'll try harder next time.**

 **Thanks for reading, and sorry if I didn't mention this earlier, but this takes place after the anime. I've never read the manga, so this is going according to what happened in the anime.**

 **Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Toshiko's P.O.V.**

I groaned as the incessant blaring of my alarm clock shattered the peacefulness that had embraced me as I slept. Reluctantly, I pulled off the covers that had been so warmly wrapped around me, and shivered as my bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

I yawned and looked back at my then vacant bed, though I regretted turning back, for it looked much too inviting. The urge to fall back into a peaceful slumber sounded much more tempting than heading off to school.

It was only my second day at Ouran, yet I had already trained myself to despise it, as if it had already placed its wrath upon me.

Sighing, I walked over to my closet and pulled out the already, much too familiar, yellow dress that I was now required to wear on a daily basis. I quickly put it on and then placed myself in front of the mirror to do my hair.

Grabbing my blue bow, I placed it securely in my hair, smiling a little at the thought of who its previous owner was. After I was satisfied with its placement, I took a moment to stare at my reflection, letting all the good memories of my past flood my mind, like a tide coming in, and washing away all my feelings of sadness for the time being.

I looked over at the small, framed picture leaning against the mirror, a sudden sense of nostalgia overcoming me as I gazed fondly at the photographed people smiling back at me. The joyful faces of my mother, sister, and brother filled my heart with happiness, a feeling that I had almost completely forgotten over the course of the past year.

I let myself savor the moment of reminiscence, for I knew that those moments were now a rarity in my life. How I wished that I could just go back to when I had everything in the palm of my hand. How stupid I was for taking advantage of it and not realizing just how much I really had at arms length, only fully understanding what I had held after it was too late, leaving me in despair and with nothing to hold onto.

My rare moment of reminiscence was then forcefully brought to its conclusion, as the clock was hurriedly ticking away, much to my disapproval. I took one last look at myself and then exited my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen for some much needed breakfast to satisfy my empty stomach.

Upon entering the small kitchen, the first thing that caught my eye was the piece of paper sitting on the counter. Though I knew exactly who it was from and what it most likely said, I went over to read it anyway, just in case there was something else worth reading.

 _Toshiko, I had to leave for work early and I won't be back until late tonight. I apologize, but I managed to make some pancakes for you for breakfast. Have a good day. -Haruto_

After reading the note, my eyes immediately looked over at the plate of pancakes sitting a few inches away, as if they had just appeared, for I was completely oblivious of their existence before reading the letter. They were slightly cold, but it didn't really make a difference to me as to what form they were in. They were pancakes, and according to me, any kind of pancake was considered good in my eyes.

I gratefully took the plate and sat down at the table, ready to dig in and silence my growling stomach, but as I was about to stab my fork into the fluffy concoction, I realized that something was missing. Something very essential was absent from my breakfast, and as my eyes wandered over to the fridge, I realized what it was.

 _Maple syrup._

Laughing a little at my ridiculousness, I stood up from my chair and opened the fridge. I quickly grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and began to drizzle, or should I say, _drown_ my pancakes in it. I think it would have been safe to say that I had a slight craving for maple syrup.

As I ate my breakfast, I thought back to what my uncle had written in the note. I was somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be home again tonight, but I was fairly used to it by now, after it had happened already on too many nights for me to count.

I didn't like being home alone, especially at night when every little sound would catch me off guard. I tried to think if there was somewhere I could go to after school instead of having to come home, but there was no one else I knew of that I'd be willing to stay by for a while.

Unless, no, it was a stupid idea. I'm not going to the host club after school. I did want to check it out, but it was too early. I wasn't ready to talk to people just yet.

But it probably would take my mind off things, it would give me something to do other than sit alone with my thoughts all day. Maybe I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, maybe I could just observe. And besides, Kaoru would be there.

Wait, _what_? Why was _that_ a reason to go? Maybe because he was the one who invited me?

Whatever the reason, visiting the host club did seem like the best option for me if I didn't want to be alone tonight. I wasn't really risking anything with one little visit, it's not like anyone could find out anything about me, so why should I hold back?

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The next day, I tried to keep Toshiko out of my thoughts, but for some reason, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I kept telling myself that getting to know her was a bad idea, and that I would ultimately regret it, but the mention of her name still activated my curiosity about her.

Throughout the whole day, I found myself struggling to keep my eyes off of her, the magnetic attraction we had had the day before was now stronger than ever. Quite a few times during the day, I actually had to physically stop myself from approaching her. Why was it so hard all of a sudden to keep others out of our world?

When it was time to go to the host club, I was actually looking forward to it much more than I usually did, not for the actual host club activities, but because Toshiko wouldn't be there acting as a distraction for me.

The club started out quite normally, or at least, as normal as the club could be. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, just a regular, typical day at the host club.

For the first time that day, I actually felt myself not obsessively thinking about Toshiko. It gave me a small hope that maybe I would be able to keep things just as they were, just how Hikaru and I wanted it to be.

But that hope was short lived, as in the minute Toshiko had almost _mentally_ left my mind, she suddenly decided to _physically_ show up at the host club. And it couldn't have been better timing, as at that very moment, Hikaru and I were deeply engrossed in our brotherly love act.

"Kaoru, promise me that you won't ever betray me for someone else."

I could hear the excited squeels from our audience of fangirls as Hikaru demanded his request to me. I knew it was just an act, but I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of truth in those scripted words of his.

"I'd never leave you Hikaru. I could never live without _you_. I can't even think of anyone who could possibly take your place."

As if on cue, the girl worthy of my interest took it upon herself to walk in at that very moment. I felt my gaze instantly turn to look at her, as if her sudden appearance had caught everyone's attention, though in reality, she was just another one of the dozens of clients that walked through those doors everyday. It would be a lie to say that my noticing her was just merely a coincidence.

Luckily, the only one who seemed to notice my sudden attention grabber was Hikaru, and thankfully he didn't make anything of it. I watched from the corner of my eye as Toshiko slowly made her way through the room, her shining, blue eyes looking around nervously as if she was afraid to be here.

It took her a few minutes, but her eyes eventually caught sight of Hikaru and I. As we continued our act, she watched us with an expression of which I couldn't read. She appeared to be a little happier than when I had seen her yesterday, but with that happiness, I could see a slight look of confusion in her eyes.

She looked on for a good few minutes until she quickly turned away and headed for the exit. I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking right then, but I knew I had to keep my distance if I wanted things to remain as they were.

As I stared at the vacant spot where Toshiko had just been standing, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, causing me to instantly turn around to face whoever had wanted my attention.

It was Hikaru, once again catching me when I was lost in thought.

"Go talk to her." He said, as if he was trying to give me encouragement.

"But I don't want to." I protested.

"Yes, you do. Now stop trying to hide it and go find out what's so interesting about her."

I didn't move or answer back, I just sat there, contemplating if I should actually go ahead with it. It was obvious that Hikaru wanted me to do it, to take a step forward out into the open, to let me explore beyond our world, but did he not realize that that step was fatal to the protective wall that had surrounded us all our lives? Was he trying to break down that wall that we, _together_ , had built up in order to preserve our relationship?

No. It was like I had thought before, Hikaru was just oblivious of the consequences.

"You're missing your chance, and you now got me curious about her, so go and find out."

But I didn't want to disappoint him. He wanted me to get out there, so maybe I could just throw on an act. I'd talk to Toshiko, but just enough to make Hikaru get the impression that I was stepping out from behind the wall, and hopefully that way, I could make him happy _and_ sustain our world from falling apart.

I would step out of our world, and then when Hikaru's not looking, run straight back in.

* * *

 **I really hope I'm not developing this too slowly and I'm not boring you already. It's like the 4th chapter and they've barely had a conversation yet! But, I give you my word that next chapter will be much more interesting.**

 **It's just that in this story, their relationship is going to take longer to develop because both Kaoru and Toshiko are very much trying to avoid it, you'll be able to see their perspectives on it more once the story goes on.**

 **Also, I know I've been hiding much of Toshiko's past and I only gave you a few bits of it, so I hope her thoughts and perspectives on things aren't too confusing to understand, like why she's so reluctant to make friends, but I promise you'll know the whole picture eventually.**

 **Aside from all that, I don't think I have much else to say, so I thank you all very much for reading this and I really appreciate your reviews, I take everything into consideration. I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it is actual constructive criticism, and I definitely don't mind hearing what you _liked_ about my writing!**

 **And with that, I bid you all farewell and I will see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Toshiko's P.O.V.**

The scene playing out before me was something so foreign, an act I had never pictured in my imagination. My emotions were equally mixed, each one battling the other for dominance over my final perspective on the performance unraveling in front of my eyes.

The strong, visible bond the two brothers shared ultimately captured my heart, bringing forth the memories I had so swiftly locked away, as occurrences such as these were the only ones capable of setting them free.

But alongside my feelings of temporary happiness, confusion and puzzlement slid their way into my thought process, thus balancing out my feelings of joy and perplexity, leaving me unsure of how I should ultimately feel about the brotherly love my eyes came to witness.

I stood there for a good few minutes, just observing my surroundings. As much as I took joy from the fact that my intuition had been right, I still wasn't sure if this was what I had completely had in mind. Could siblings really love each other that much?

As I stood watching them, I could feel myself becoming uncomfortable amongst all the giggling and squeeling girls. If I were anyone else, I'd probably be squeeling along with them, but after everything that had happened, I could no longer bring myself to fantasize over such frivolous things.

Unlike all the other girls surrounding me, my heart wasn't seeking love of any sort. After all, what was the point if it would most probably end? Everyone I had ever loved had disappeared from this world, so why should I risk it happening again?

I knew I couldn't tolerate the discomfort for much longer, so I turned to leave the crowded room. I had gotten what I had came for, my curiosity had been quenched. I was free to separate myself from the uneasiness that the host club put upon me.

I left quickly, making sure not to attract anyone's attention in the process. Luckily, no one had noticed my presence, as I was just one of the many girls walking through the club room's doors. Most likely, no one even knew I had came.

I managed to let out a big sigh of relief upon exiting the third music room. I could still hear the faint sounds of the host club seeping out from beyond the closed doors, but the empty hallway calmed my jittery nerves.

I decided to head home, though it wasn't nearly as late as I had hoped, for I had only stayed at the host club for a short period of time.

I began walking down the empty, quiet hallway, my thoughts revolving around the host club and what I had just seen. From what I had viewed, I came to the conclusion that the host club was some sort of entertainment for ladies.

It didn't make much sense to me though, as I found it hard to believe that those boys were actually being honest with every one of those girls. How could you give your love to more than one? And why did the girls take it so seriously?

Maybe I'm the wrong one because I've turned off my feelings of love. I've trained myself not to fall into the trap of romance, as romance was a good thing, and all good things must come to an end, don't they?

"Toshiko?"

I froze, startled by the sudden voice that had spoken my name. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard anyone come up behind me. But who in this school could possibly know my name? Unless...

"Kaoru?" I asked as I turned around.

Sure enough, the one boy I had reluctantly given my name to was standing there, grinning at me.

"I thought you said that you weren't coming."

I could feel my face start to heat up when he asked the question.

"I was just curious, that's all."

I didn't even mind that my comment came out in a whisper, as I didn't want him to hear anything I had to say. I wasn't sure if he accepted my reply, as he didn't show it.

"Why'd you leave so soon? You were barely there. You didn't even participate."

This was exactly what I had been afraid of. Why was Kaoru asking me all these questions? What was he trying to get out of me?

"It's just not for me, I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Why are you sorry? You don't have to apologize for not liking something."

His laughter made me want to smile, but I knew that it was probably better if I didn't. After all, I didn't want Kaoru to think that I was trying to be friendly. Better to give off an antisocial vibe then take a risk of coming off as friendly.

"So, I take it that you're not coming back?"

I hesitated at his question. I didn't want to say no, as he was just trying to be nice to me, but I didn't want to lie to him either.

"No, I'm afraid not."

He didn't look offended by my answer.

"It's okay. The host club is not for everybody. So what exactly do you like to do?"

Why was he getting so personal? I couldn't allow this conversation to proceed any further, but I couldn't find a way out. He had trapped me, and I had foolishly fell for it.

"I have a few hobbies, nothing that would probably interest you though."

I had no desire to tell him, or anyone, of my hobbies. By the looks of it, I didn't think he would find my hobbies enjoyable.

"You don't think so? Try me."

Why was he pushing it? Hadn't the conversation gone far enough already? Something told me that this interaction wasn't just the result of a friendly encounter and that his questions were out of curiosity, and the look in his eyes proved that his speech was completely genuine. Why was Kaoru suddenly interested in me?

"Just things like reading, writing, and some drawing. Nothing spectacular."

He didn't look impressed, but he didn't look bored either. Why was he so hard to read?

"Why do they have to be spectacular? If you like to do them, then aren't they spectacular for you?"

His remarks completely confused me. Was he like this with everyone, or was I receiving special treatment? If it was the latter, then why? It was like he was trying to get something out of me. But what did he want?

"Uh, Kaoru, why exactly are you out here talking to me? Shouldn't you be at the host club?"

I tried to make it sound casual, but he probably noticed that I was dubious of his presence. But once again, he didn't show what he thought.

"Well, you're new here, and I just wanted to get to know you a little. That's all."

This time his mask slipped a little. He said those words without confidence, as if he knew that it wasn't the whole truth. But as I wore a mask myself, I didn't press the matter any further.

"Oh, alright then. But, if you don't mind, I really need to head home now."

He didn't make any objection, so I took that as a hint that I was allowed to leave. I turned away and walked down the hall as quickly as I could, eager to leave the building, so I wouldn't have to run into him again, and risk speaking to him anymore.

It's not that I didn't like him, on the contrary, he seemed quite nice. But I couldn't let myself fall into the trap of friendship, or even worse, something more than just a simple friendship. I couldn't take any risks, no one was allowed to get too close to me.

My heart couldn't take anymore losses, so I was better off not taking that chance.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I watched her go. The conversation had been pointless, as I had gotten nothing out of her. And worse, I had tried getting a lot closer to her than I had planned.

It was as if my curiosity and interest in her just skyrocketed the moment I saw her. I couldn't control myself. She was the candy that I knew wasn't good for me, but I still went after it anyway, even though I was fully aware of the consequences.

I had to keep my distance. The fate of our world was in my hands. Hikaru might think that he's helping me, but really I'm just trying to help him. I'm trying to sustain our relationship, our protective wall that he doesn't even realize is on the verge of collapsing.

That is why I'm not going any further with Toshiko. I'm doing this for Hikaru.

* * *

 **Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Watching Kaoru talk to Toshiko was like watching a play in which the actor and actress both forgot their lines, and were just left to improvise, leaving the audience to feel their embarrassment.

I was the audience, and I could feel myself becoming embarrassed for Kaoru. What was he doing? Was he trying to get friendly with her, or was he deliberately pushing her away? If it wasn't the latter then he was doing a poor job at becoming acquainted.

I had to keep myself from jumping out of my hiding spot behind the doors, and interrupting them in order to make things right. Why was Kaoru so against expanding our horizons?

True, I had been like that too, but I've already come to realize that the world my brother and I had created was bound to come to an end soon. Its dissolution was inevitable. It had to happen in order for the two of us to become our own separate individuals.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

I jumped away from my hiding place and turned around to see Haruhi standing behind me.

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and peeked outside the door that I had just been looking out of.

"Why are you spying on Kaoru?"

Why are you being so nosy? That was what I wanted to say, but I knew Kaoru would probably disapprove of it.

"Because he needs me to spy on him. He doesn't know what he's doing, Haruhi."

"What's he supposed to be doing anyway? He's just talking to the new girl."

Why did she have to be so dense? I hated giving explanations.

"He's not just talking to her, Haruhi. Haven't you noticed that he's interested in her?"

I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she realized what I was talking about.

"I guess, but why can't you let him explore his interest on his own?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's the problem, Haruhi! He doesn't realize it! He's still trapped in our fantasy world, he's denying his interest in her because he's afraid to leave. Don't you see?"

Haruhi smiled, though I had no idea why.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's just funny that you say that, Hikaru. Here I thought that you were still distancing yourself from the outside world too. Is that not true anymore?"

It wasn't true, and it was because of her that it wasn't true. Ever since she joined the host club and outwardly acknowledge our individualism, I had come to realize the fault in our world, and how it was preventing the two of us from advancing any further in life.

"I don't think like that anymore, Haruhi, but I think that Kaoru still does, and that's what's keeping him from making his next move."

"Does Kaoru know how you think about your little world now?"

It was a question I had never thought of. I don't think we've ever even discussed it.

"I don't know. It wasn't something we've ever really talked about, and especially not that aspect of it."

"What if Kaoru still believes that you haven't changed? What if he thinks that you still believe in it, and you don't want it to change. Could he be doing it for you?"

What she said made perfect sense now. Kaoru had every reason to believe that I didn't want our relationship to change, so could that be his reasoning for staying away from Toshiko?

But I did want things to change, our world had to come to an end, it was for the better. But Kaoru couldn't see that, and he was using my reluctance to change as his reason for maintaining our world, but really, he was the one that was reluctant to change, he just couldn't see it.

* * *

 **And I finally put in Hikaru's pov. He plays a big part in this too.**

 **And I really hope none of this is like confusing, there's like a lot of conflicting thoughts in this story, but hopefully I'm writing it correctly so that you can understand where this is going.**

 **Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated, and I really appreciate all the support I've gotten already, you guys have no idea how much motivation it gives me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"So, what did you find out?" I asked Kaoru as he retreated back to the club room.

I already knew what he had found out, as in he had found out _nothing_ , but I couldn't let him know that I had been spying on him.

"Not much." He replied quickly. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. "I think she's shy and she seems pretty introverted. It's hard to get to know her."

I had no doubt that Toshiko was possibly deliberately keeping Kaoru away, but I also believed that Kaoru was somewhat at fault, as he had kept himself locked up from her.

What Haruhi had said earlier still lingered in my mind, and the more I thought about it, the more true it became. It was all too obvious now that Kaoru was still standing behind the wall, watching Toshiko from afar. He wasn't going to get anywhere with her because in his eyes, that gate is locked. He won't open it, not to let anyone in, and not to let anyone out.

And Kaoru was happy with that despite the fact that he's trapped on one side of the wall. He's happy with it because he thinks I'm trapped there with him, but the problem is that I'm not. I'm not there. I've left, but he didn't see me go.

I couldn't deny that there was definitely something between him and Toshiko. It wasn't clear yet, as it was too early to tell, but there was something. And that something wouldn't be able to develop itself if Kaoru kept things as they were.

It was so obvious that he had some sort of attraction to Toshiko that it would be a waste to let her, a potential love interest, get away. If Kaoru wasn't going to do anything, then I'd have to make a move myself. After all, that's what brothers were for. What kind of brother would I be if I couldn't help my twin win a girl's heart?

"Ready to go home now?" Kaoru asked me, quite suddenly.

It was strange to be on the recipient's side when one interrupted one's train of thought. It was usually the other way around as Kaoru was always the more thoughtful one.

But it seemed as of now that Kaoru and I had switched roles. As much as I hated to admit it, Kaoru was always the one to take the initiative, always putting me before himself.

To be honest, it made me feel as I was a failure of an older brother, as I never lived up to the responsibility and level of maturity that came with being the elder sibling. This sudden lack of maturity on Kaoru's part finally gave me the chance to be the older brother that I was.

For once, I'd be able to help him, and if that help included getting him closer to a certain girl on a scholarship, then so be it.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The drive home was strangely quiet, as Hikaru didn't even attempt to make conversation. He was so quiet that I would have almost went as far to say that he was deep in thought about something which was a ridiculous notion on its own, as Hikaru was more of an act first and think later kind of person.

The idea of Hikaru getting lost in thought was quite a crazy concept on its own, but the more I thought about it, the more realistic the notion came to be. Since the end of the host club that day he had been acting quite distant, almost as distant as I usually got. He was thinking about something, but what could he possibly be thinking about?

It bothered me that I could'nt figure out what was on his mind, as I had thought that we were much closer than that. I knew it was impossible for us to have telepathy, but surely spending our whole lives together in our own bubble was bound to give us something.

Maybe that was proof of the once strong wall which now stood crumbling before us. The close relationship we had once had had now been faltered because of the wall's instability. It just showed me how vulnerable our world really was to extinction, and that I had to act fast if I wanted to protect it.

Now if only I could stop thinking about Toshiko.

* * *

 **Hikaru's P.O.V.**

During the drive home, I came up with a plan to help Kaoru take the next step. It was a risky plan, but for Kaoru, I was willing to take the risk.

I couldn't do it by myself, but I couldn't let Kaoru find out about it either, so I had to be careful. I'd need Kyoya's help, as he was the only one with the information I needed, and I figured that I'd be able to count on him to not let the plan slip out in front of Kaoru.

Other than Kyoya as my information source, I'd need someone to carry it out with me. Tamaki didn't seem like a very good option, as he probably wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Hunny didn't seem very promising either, and if Hunny wouldn't be there then Mori had to be equally ruled out.

The only other person I could think of was Haruhi, but something told me that it would be hard to get her to agree. But, perhaps she'd do it for Kaoru, after all, she had been able to see that there was something going on between him and Toshiko. It was worth a try.

When we got home, I was able to carry out my plan in privacy as Kaoru was busy with his homework. My homework would have to wait, as I had much more important things to do at the moment.

I quickly texted Kyoya asking for Toshiko's address, and after making sure I was out of Kaoru's hearing range, I called up Haruhi.

It took a few rings, but she eventually answered, though she sounded like she regretted picking up. I didn't blame her, as usually our calls were the result of our frequent boredom, but this time it was a call of emergency.

"What do you guys want? Make it quick because I'm busy."

Why was she always busy?

"Haruhi, this is an emergency! I need your help." I said it in the most serious voice I could muster in an attempt that Haruhi would listen to me for once.

"Hikaru? What could you possibly need my help with so bad that it has to be called an emergency?"

So much for my attempt at sounding serious, she wasn't taking me seriously at all.

"I need you to help me do something for Kaoru."

There was a short pause on the other line, almost as if Haruhi was considering it. "What do you have to do for Kaoru, and why can't you do it yourself."

Technically, I could've done it myself, but I liked the idea of having Haruhi there with me. She gave me confidence that my plan would actually work. But she'd never agree if I gave that as my reason for needing her assistance.

"You saw earlier when Kaoru was talking to the new girl, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's obvious that he likes her, and I've never really met Toshiko, but maybe she likes him too."

"What's your point?"

Right. I forgot that Haruhi preferred bluntness over chitchat. "My point is that I need to help Kaoru win her over, but I need your help."

There was another pause on the other line which was quickly followed by an irritated sigh. "Hikaru, why can't you let him do it on his own? If Kaoru really wants to get closer to Toshiko then it's his job to do it on his own."

She didn't understand! Kaoru was is in denial of his feelings. "Haruhi, this is what I've been trying to tell you earlier, remember? Kaoru doesn't know he wants to, so he's not going to try. This is why I have to help him so I can show him that he does like her."

Surely, Haruhi would be able to see my logic and that I was doing this solely for Kaoru. She couldn't be that dense.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?"

Yes, victory! My plan was finally going to get put into action. I'd finally be able to act as the twin brother that I was meant to be, and Kaoru and I would finally be able to leave our world, and hopefully, forever.

* * *

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I stepped outside my apartment and waited for Hikaru to show up. This was not how I had planned on spending my only homework free night, but I should have known that somehow or another the host club would manage to ruin it.

But at least this time it was for some sort of cause, even though I didn't fully agree with how Hikaru was going about with it. His plan seemed rather foolish on his part, but being the immature person he was, it seemed to suit him just fine.

Finally, Hikaru showed up, and I was rather relieved when he did, for I just wanted to get it over with.

"Did you get her address from Kyoya?" I asked as I approached him.

He nodded. "Coincidentally, she lives just a few blocks away from you."

He showed me the address on his phone. Surprisingly, the address seemed familiar.

"Hey, one of my dad's friends lives at that address. It's an apartment building, so Toshiko must live in the same building."

I could see a devilish grin forming on Hikaru's face. "Excellent, now we have a reason as to how we got her address. Let's go."

Sighing, I reluctantly followed Hikaru as he walked in the direction of Toshiko's house. His eagerness kind of scared me, as things like these weren't usually of interest to him. It made me wonder why he was so keen on helping Kaoru with this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hikaru?" I asked as we approached Toshiko's apartment building. "What if Kaoru finds out about this?"

"Then he'll thank me."

That wasn't exactly the answer I had in mind, but it was obvious that Hikaru was determined that his plan was going to work, and no matter how much I tried to persuade him otherwise, he wouldn't give up because he wanted Kaoru to be happy.

Perhaps Hikaru did have some good qualities about him.

* * *

 **Toshiko's P.O.V.**

It was only eight o'clock at night, thus giving me plenty of time alone until my uncle Haruto came home. That realization would deem as good in the eyes of most teenagers, but being alone only reminded me of how truly alone I really was in the world.

I was trying to read a book in order to keep my mind free of the fact that I was alone, but it didn't do much good, as I kept getting startled by every little noise I heard. I knew it was all just my imagination, but I couldn't help but remember my past experiences.

I sighed and looked back at my book. I was only on the fifth page, yet it had felt like I had been reading forever. As my eyes wandered over the page, a sudden knocking sounded at the door.

I almost dropped my book as my heart rate sped up and my nervous eyes settled upon the front door. The visitor could've been anyone from my upstairs neighbor to a serial killer, though the chance of it being the latter was close to nothing.

The knocking sounded again, and this time I listened more closely. It came out as a light tap. I knew I was just being overly paranoid and it was completely safe to answer the door, but I still couldn't get over my nervousness.

Cautiously, I stood up and headed for the door. The light knocking came again and I hesitantly opened the door. To say I was surprised when I saw who it was was an understatement.

"Hi, Toshiko. Kaoru and I were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by. Is it a bad time?"

And here I was thinking a serial killer was the scariest thing that could knock at my door.

* * *

 **I know this is like really overdue, but I apologize. It's just that I hadn't been feeling well last week so it was hard for me to focus when writing. And now I'm behind on a lot of things and school starts next week, so I apologize in advance if I can't update weekly as things are going to get pretty busy. I don't know about you guys, but I get out of school at five thirty every day, so I'm not going to have much time on my hands, but I'll try my best, just bare with me.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. This chapter was an attempt at making things more interesting because I feel like I'm making this story develop really slowly, so hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I did.**

 **I didn't think that I'd be putting Haruhi's perspective in this, but it looks like things have changed. So maybe I'll add more of her later. I'm still deciding if I should go full on Hika/Haru or just keep it light, as this is a Kaoru/OC story.**

 **I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh yeah, anyone get the Black Butler reference? I know it was really cheesy but I couldn't help myself! And anyone want to take a guess as to what Hikaru's plan is?**


End file.
